It is known to configure movable roof regions with rear ends that are not fixedly secured to the car body nor, with the help of a material retraining bracket, beneath a movable rear window on a top storage well cover which can be moved open and closed. Targa-like roofs with manually removable roof parts are known for this purpose, for example. It is also known to lower fixed roof parts of this roof region via a motor control to open them.
With roof regions covered with a cover or soft tops, whose rear ends are neither permanently fastened directly to the car body nor held under tension via a material retaining bracket which is set onto a top storage well cover under pressure, there is a lack of practical solutions to configure the roof region such that an automated stowing is made possible.